Jade's Accident
by Victoriousrox123
Summary: Jade get's badly hurt in an accident while rehearsing a play, and her friends are stuck with taking care of her! Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's Accident**

I do NOT own Victorious (But I wish I did...=(..)

**Okay so this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE GO EASY ON MEEEEEEEE **

**Chapter 1:**

(Sikowitz has just given Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Jade the role of acting in a play. They are on a two story building, which is part of the set inside of another building, so they're indoors. All four of them are on the top, when Robbie accidentally steps on a wire.

Robbie: Oops!

Tori: JADE LOOK OUT!

It snaps, and a pendulum that is part of the set swings down, smashes into Jade, and knocks her off of the two story building. She falls into a bunch of stuff, destroying practically everything, as the pendulum falls off its thing and slams into the ground.

Sikowitz: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my GOSH!...do you know how much money it costed to build that set?

Tori: JADE! JADE! Are you okay?

Robbie: JADE!

Tori: Jade…? …..Jade..?

(At the hospital)

Andre: So how is she doing?

Doctor: Fine, considering that her arms, legs, ribs, collarbone, and nose is broken. Oh, and her left thumb too.

Robbie: (Whining) Awwww….! I feel so bad!

Andre: She's gonna kill you when she gets better.

Robbie: (whines) I KNOW!

Doctor: She can come home with you tonight, however, but you have to make sure that she gets lots of bed rest and stays put. Oh, and we're going to give her some painkiller. Can I trust you to make sure that she takes the right dose every day?

Andre: Sure. But what's the dose?

Doctor: (Hands Andre a bottle of pills) I'll give her a dose before she leaves. She is to take ten of these every four hours.

Robbie: Whoa…that's a lot.

Andre: Yeah…isn't that kind of….I don't know….an overdose?

Doctor:….bye.

(Tori's phone conversation with her mom)

Mom: Tori where ARE you? It's ten and you're not home!

Tori: I know mom, I'm sorry, I know I said I would be back at eight, but….

Mom: Where are you?...THE HOSPITAL?

Tori: Nononononono….mom….MOM….it's OKAY! Mom….. (sigh)…mom LISTEN TO ME. I'm PERFECTLY FINE. But one of my FRIENDS had a REAALLLY bad accident (Looks down at Jade on her hospital bed. Jade is all beat up and in bandages)

Jade: (moans) ….I'm not…your friend….

Tori: hush!

Mom: Well anyways, your friends Beck and Cat are here...

Jade: (moaning) ….I wanna talk….to Beccckkk…

Tori: Mom, I'll be home soon…

Jade: (moaning) I wanna talk to Beck!

Tori: Okay, okay, FINE! Here…TALK TO BECK.

Beck: Heyyy….how are you doing?...ah….there are purple fairies flying around in your room…?...that's nice!

(Tori's house)

(Doorbell rings)

Beck: They're back! (Opens door)

(Andre and Tori are carrying Jade on their shoulders, and she's randomly moaning about random things. Robbie follows behind them, pouting.)

Beck: Ohhhh man! What happened?

Tori: (Panting) Ask Robbie.

Robbie: It was an accident! I didn't mean to snap that wire and make a giant pendulum whack Jade off a two story building!

Beck: (sighs) just lay her on the couch.

Jade: (dizzy) …..Welllll….what's your name, handsome…?

Beck: (Looks at everyone weirdly. Everyone shrugs) Uh…I'm Beck…your boyfriend.

(Cat walks out of the kitchen)

Jade: (Acting completely nice and a bit high)….I loooove your hair color! It's so pretty!

Cat: …..Where's Jade?

Jade: …..Guessssssss who's on PAINKILLER…..?

Cat: Um…Andre?

Andre: What the….?

Tori: NO Cat, JADE is on painkiller! (Sigh)

**Okay so there's the first chappie! Plz plz plz plz plz review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!

**Hey guys, I'm changing the way I write this story, just so it would be better and more organized. **

**I know that there are a few things in my story that aren't exactly gonna happen in real life...I know Jade prolly would've died if she fell off a two story building, even if she didn't fall into a bunch of things on the way down. The hospital would keep her for a few days, and a doctor wouldn't be so whacko as to give her a high dose of painkiller =P And I know that a wire holding up a dangerous pendulum thing that can smash into people wouldn't snap so easily when Robbie stepped on it, but ya know...for story reasons I had to go around some things =D **

**Okay I'll shut up now so u guys can read the chappie =P Plzzz review! I love reading ur comments...unless they're mean...=( **

**Jade's Accident: Chapter 2**

Cat strolled cheerfully out of the kitchen. "Here Jade! I got you an ice pack!"

"You're a GOOD little unicorn, aren't you?" Jade grinned as Cat held the ice to her head.

"Unicorn?" Cat freaked out. "WHERE? I LOVE UNICORNS!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "There aren't any unicorns, Cat."

"Then how come Jade said there was?"

"I'm HOME!" Trina hollered as she burst through the door. "Wow…what are you all doing here? And…is that Jade?"

"Yep," Andre nodded.

Trina gaped at the messed up Jade lying on the couch. "But…how…?"

"Robbie stepped on a wire and broke it so a giant pendulum swung from the ceiling and whacked Jade off a two-story building," Cat giggled.

Trina stared at her, and then looked at everyone else. "Okay, so what REALLY happened?"

"Actually, Cat was telling the truth," Andre said from the piano. "We have to take care of her and give her painkillers."

"Hello little fairy!" Jade chortled to Trina.

"Um…What?" Trina stared at her in confusion.

"Painkiller," Beck replied.

"Ah…so…you say Robbie was the one that got Jade in this condition?"

"That's me," Robbie stared at his feet.

"She's going to kill you when her bones knit," Trina chuckled.

"That's what I said!" Andre called out.

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" Robbie cried.

"You're dead," Tori looked sorry for Robbie.

"I KNOW!"

"Okay Jade..." Andre stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I have to give you your painkiller now..."

"Yay! I love medicine!" Jade's face brightened.

Cat squealed. "Me too!"

"Jade's acting just like Cat," Trina muttered. "And ONE Cat is enough already."

"Okay you guys stay here and take care of Jade," Beck stood up. "I need to go help my dad with the car. See you guys tonight."

"Bye handsome!" Jade called out after him.

"Bye babe."

Jade sighed with a faraway look in her eyes. "He's like a pretty little unicorn..."

"Okay well I don't want to be here to deal with weird Jade," Trina held up her hands. "Bye."

(Some hours later)

"UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH….." Jade moaned. Her shirt was damp with sweat and her eyes were squeezed tightly in pain.

"Do you think her painkiller is wearing off?" Andre asked. "She doesn't look very good."

"Yeah..." Tori agreed. "She's been moaning for a while now and hasn't said anything weird or random."

"My brother says lots of weird and random things," Cat said.

"Thank you for that irrevalent comment," Tori said sarcastically. "Anyways..."

"The doctor says she's supposed to take ten pills every four hours," Robbie sighed. "When was the last time she took the pills?"

"I gave her some this morning," Andre replied. "It's been five hours...her next dose was supposed to be an hour ago!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tori asked. "Give her the painkiller now."

Andre stood up and started to rummage through the kitchen pantry.

"OWWWWWWWWWW..." Jade let out a loud groan and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Shhh...it's cool..." Cat tried to soothe her.

"Hurry up and get the painkiller, Andre!" Tori shouted.

Sounds of things falling and clattering to the floor came from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry!" Andre blurted. "I'll...I'll clean this up."

"Andre what are you doing?"

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH...!"

BAM! CRASH! CLANG!

"ARRRRRGGGGOWWW..." Jade's moans got louder.

"Andre...!" Tori called out. "What's going on!"

CLATTER! BANG! BONG!

"Uh...I just dropped a few things, but it's okay!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Jade grabbed a fistfull of Tori's hair and yanked it toward her.

"OWWW!" Tori screamed. "LET GO OF ME!"

"UUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Jade moaned even louder. She still had a deathgrip on Tori's hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Tori shrieked.

"Let go of her hair!" Cat protested while Tori was trying to rip Jade's fingers off her bundle of brown hair. She finally let go and Tori flew onto the ground, gasping.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!" Jade groaned.

"Shh...shhh..." Cat patted Jade on the head.

More loud crashing sounds came from the kitchen.

"ANDRE!" Tori sighed. "Will you just get her painkiller and get out of my kitchen before you destroy it?"

Andre came back into the living room empty handed.

"Well? Where's the painkiller?" Cat asked.

Andre didn't say anything.

"Andre...?" Tori stood up. "Where...is...Jade's...painkiller...?"

"Um...I can't find it."

**Lolz okay so this isn't REALLY a cliffhanger, but it also kinda is. Lol. Anyways, I just kinda adlibbed this whole chapter, and I'm not sure what I'm going to write next, but DON'T WORRY! I'll update fast! (Or at least try to). **

**Okay and I have a question to ask everyone...where would you like to me to go with this story? Should Jade's painkiller continue to be lost so she'll be in serious pain? (Cuz for some strange reason a lot of people like it when their fav characters get hurt) Or should I find Jade's med so she can continue to be high and random? **

**You guys could give me some ideas that you want to make happen in the story =D I'm open! **

**So anyways...what did you guys think? Plz review and...yeah! Cya guys later...luv ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious!

**Jade's Accident: Chapter 3: **

"We need to find it RIGHT AWAY!" Tori exclaimed in exasperation. "Where was the last place you put it, Andre?"

Andre thought for a moment. "Well…after I gave the medicine to Jade this morning, I put it back in your pantry."

"And when you came back to get it, it was gone?" Robbie asked. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Andre shrugged. "I have no idea where it went."

"Well we better find it fast," Tori grumbled.

"At least Jade's moaning stopped," Andre sighed. "I was afraid it would be like Trina getting her wisdom teeth taken out all over again."

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Jade has actually been deathly quiet..." Tori noted. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?" She looked over at the goth-looking girl collapsed on the couch in a mass of dark hair with electric blue streaks. Cat was sitting on the ground next to her, gently playing with Jade's hair.

A little less than five minutes ago Jade's loud groans had quieted, and the only thing that showed she was alive was the very slight rising of her chest every time she took a breath.

Tori had to admit that Jade was pretty strong. Even in this condition she managed to grab a handful of Tori's hair and hang onto it for dear life. Tori sighed, massaging her sore scalp.

"Hey guys," Cat giggled. "Jade's head feels like an oven!" she giggled again.

"What do you mean?" Robbie stood up from looking under the table.

"She feels all hot!" Cat squealed, feeling Jade all over.

"Uh oh..." Tori groaned. "This can't be good."

"I'll go get a cold towel," Robbie volunteered.

"Where could her painkiller BE?" Andre grumbled while rummaging through the pantry again.

"Hey, you know, maybe this is a good thing," Robbie said.

"What's a good thing?"

"That we can't find her painkiller. First of all, it makes her act REALLY weird," Robbie explained. "And second, that dose is way too high." He sat on the couch and plopped a cold wet towel onto Jade's forehead. She started to stir slightly.

"I give up!" Andre cried out. "That painkiller has just plain vanished!"

"I give up too," Tori ran a hand through her hair. "I have no idea where it could've gone!"

"Um...guys?" Robbie said slowly. "I think Jade is waking up."

"Really?" Tori and Andre both crawled over next to Jade.

"Where...the heck...am I...?" Jade mumbled, opening her eyes just a crack.

"Omigosh! Jade!" Tori grinned. "You're okay!"

"Well of course I'm okay, Vega," Jade tried to sit up but failed miserably. "Um...How did I get here?"

"Well, you see, Robbie sort of..." Tori began. But she saw Robbie mouth "NO!" behind the couch.

"Oh...Uh...there was just an accident, and..."

"Shut up for a second," Jade interrupted. "I know what happened. ROBBIE did this to me!"

"EEK!" Robbie squealed.

"The doctor put you on some painkiller than made you...well...very...kooky," Andre explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You called me and Beck and unicorn!" Cat giggled.

"And called Trina a fairy," Andre said. "No on in their right mind would call Trina a fairy.

"You yanked my hair out!" Tori cried.

"I thought you were Robbie," Jade smirked.

"EEK!" Robbie squealed again.

**Hey guys, this is probably my last chapter to this story. I know you're thinking "WHY END IT HERE?" but the truth is...I really have no idea where I should go with this story! **

**And besides, I'm working on a NEW story, that I hope you guys will check out and like. The first chapter should be posted in...hmmm...a week? **

**Even though this is the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY! Reviews really motivate me to get chapters up, and in this case, the next chapter for the next story I'm attempting. **


End file.
